Hustle
by Jarrod Masters
Summary: Hilde is a prostitute, Duo and Heero are show pieces and Quatre is... well read it and find out.


Don't own them but I can write about them… ok this one is different for me as I thought that turn about was fair play and decided to write from a female point of view. Read it and let me know if I got things right or really messed up.

We take turns working the street. Three days on, two days off. Each of us looking out for the other and lending a hand when a john gets to pushy. There is only one leader in our pack of equal sexes, we lovingly call him the Elder. He's worked this street since he was twelve and earned the right to pick and choose who works with him. Each night the takings get divided between those that have worked, so any illness gives the others a chance for extra cash, story's get swapped as well but only when the nights are slow. We have our own rules and the police keep watch, just to make sure they get their hand-outs, as they should. We've needed their intervention when rival groups have tried to take over our patch. Most of us have regulars. I've even got a few who come back for more. Maybe its because I have my own special quirks or it could actually be because I'm good at what I do. It's a life and job rolled into one. I'm relatively new to this section and still have a lot to learn but already I've been accepted and taken under care of the elder's watchful eyes. I don't use my real name, can't even remember what is was, its been so long since it was last used. So don't go feeling sorry for me, I like what I do and do what I like, with in reason. I am called Hilde, picked it up from a special person who took a liking to me when my luck was down and named me thus. I still keep in contact with him from time to time and we have met on a few occasions as well. He has always treated me good and takes extra care with me. Sometimes I feel like a china doll in his hands. For all we do together I always come away feeling special.

Business is slow at the moment. There's this big dinner dance over town that has most of the regulars busy keeping their wives happy. Come the early hours though most of the wives will be home tucked up in their nice warm beds while their hubby's sneak out in search of other entertainment. This is my last shift for two days. I really feel the need to pamper myself, after a nice long sleep first.

The guys, Zechs and Trowa, have been picked up for the night so I'll not see them for a while. The pair of them are sex on legs literally. Zechs has silver blond hair, his pride and joy, that reaches to the small of his back and deep blue eyes. He is slender but well built and a six pack to die for, as well as a regal stature to match. Trowa is also slender in build, his auburn hair is brushed across one side of his face, hiding one of his emerald eyes which seems a shame to me as they are beautiful.. Although slender Trowa is well toned, could be because he works out in his spare time. They're both great guys and my best friends, the others I've yet to know better but we all get along. Most of the high flyers go for Zechs and Trowa, not that I'm jealous or anything but I wouldn't mind a break once in a while from the 'norm'. A nice warm room, soft furnishings, candle light and long slow loving. You get my drift? Instead I end up with quickies. Sometimes I don't even leave the patch. They just park the car and drag me off down the alleyway . I'm thinking of investing in a shed with some bedding or a mattress at least. That way I don't freeze my ass off and there's no chance of watchers. I'm not a prude but I do like to work one on one with out viewers giving advice. Unlike some I could mention. Relena is a right tart and can put everyone to shame. She's the type that would love a crowd to show her wares too and is into group therapy in a big way. Its her innocent looks that do it but man is she deceptive. What I wouldn't do for a ciggy round about now. The elder has forbidden them though, says some punters don't like their dates smelling of stale smoke. Dates…ha.. That's funny.

I look up, there's a car just coming round the corner. I watch as the lights dip twice and are then switched off as it pulls level with me. Quickly I move up to the car door. Cool air rushes past my body as the window is slid down on the front passenger side. I stoop down and peer inside. Learnt my lesson some time back bout leaning in through the window, won't get caught like that again.

"Hey" I smile…

I let my gaze wander to the interior of the car and note that apart from the driver and front passenger the car is empty.

"What can I do fer you?" I watch as the passenger slowly rakes he eyes from toe to top of me, taking in my high heels, fish net stockings, leather mini skirt and boob tube, before answering.

"I was looking for Zechs." his voice was rich and smooth, like silk brushing against skin.

Yeah, just my luck, my one chance of cooling down and it's a wrong caller. Lucky Zechs, if this was one of his regulars then he was raking it in, man the perks he could get from this one would be well worth it. Guess I was a little jealous, hell no I was more than a little, I was green with envy.

"Sorry, he's gone for the night." I straighten up slightly but still held eye contact. " I could tell him you called by?" He turned to speak with the driver before looking back at me. I watched, fascinated, as a smile that could power the universe was turned my way. Ohh ancestors, my knees felt weak and my head swam. You know what? That smile actually reached his eyes. Defiantly lucky Zechs.

"I need a companion for a few hours." he says watching me closely. " I can take a detour to find you something presentable to wear… if you're in agreement?" I stand there dumb for a couple of seconds, dare say my jaw dropped a few inches as well. He moved to open the door and get out, I remember stepping to one side to allow him to exit the car. Then watched as he opened the back door and motioned for me to get in. Hell who was I to refuse a nice cool car. I quickly stepped across the curb and into the plush interior, sliding across the seat to the other side. He slid in beside me and closed the door softly. I watched as the driver started the car and pulled away. Switching his lights back on and turning the car at the top of the road he headed back up the way they'd come. We left the rundown part of town and headed into the more residential part. It was a short drive but a cool one.

"You seem to be about 5'3" in height?" I drew myself out of my bliss to turn to him slightly, nodding at his question. He smiled at me again. " I have a few articles of clothing that should fit you perfectly for the night. You will only be called upon to escort me to the function and be by my side for its duration." In other words, keep my mouth shut and try not to let him regret picking me up. I could do that, keep quiet… well I should be able to. He reached across and took my hand in his, oh man, I could feel my blood zinging through my veins and just having him hold my hand sent my temperature up by five degree's. I'm not really one for small chit chat and I don't think he was either, so after a while he let my hand drop to the seat between us. I spent the journey watching the road and passing scenery. Not that it took us that long to get to where ever it was he lived at. After the car pulled into the drive way, I watched as the driver got out and opened my door first. I adjusted my skirt while waiting for the guy to come around the car and escort me into his home. I didn't really pay that much attention to the building itself, knowing I'd not see it again. The front door opened just before we got to it and a middle aged women greeted us.

"Master Treize, we didn't expect to see you this night. Shall I have your rooms prepared?" I felt his hand in the small of my back, ushering me in through the door and past the housekeeper, who wrung her hands in agitation.

"No, that won't be necessary thank you Tilly. We'll only be stopping to change and be out of your hair before the hour is up. No need to fret about us" he replied, smiling. "though I would like some beverages brought up to my room, if you please."

I was steered up the stairs and along the hallway. The thick carpet softened our progress, I took a brief glance at the walls decorated with family portraits and the likes before I was ushered in through double doors. The room was beautiful, the walls were of a pale cream which matched the soft pile carpet. There were a couple of chairs, a double settee and a coffee table but what caught my eye was the other side of the room it had a huge walk in wardrobe. I was lead over to one of the chairs and gently pushed onto its seat. I watched as he strolled over to the wardrobe and opened the doors wide. I could hear him muttering to himself while he moved the hangers around trying to find suitable clothes for me. After a while he took down two evening dresses and walked over to the settee, placing them over its back. I watched as he returned to the wardrobe and began riffling through the built in draws, pulling out what I could only think of was accessories. He bent down to retrieved a couple of pairs of shoes and I couldn't help but admire his trim backside. Well I am human after all and such a view it was too. Firm and full, just the way I like it. You can't blame me for looking, can you?

As he straightened I was further treated to a show of his broad shoulders, why hadn't I noticed how gorgeously spectacular his body was. If I didn't know better, I'd say he worked out more than once a week and on a regular basis too. No one should look that good but who am I to judge, look at what I've had to deal with. Some how I felt soo out of place here and wondered if he'd not made a mistake in picking me as his escort for the night. I was sure having my doubts about it, that was until he turned and smiled at me. Then the whole room lit up again and all those thoughts were sent scurrying into dark corners. "Here we go, these should do nicely."

His long strides took him to my side and I stood up. He dropped the other items on the nearby chair and indicated with a sweep of his arm the door I'd not noticed before.

"shower's through there if you so wish, I'll leave you in peace while I see what's keeping Tilly." with that said he swept out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Quickly I walked over to the door and into the bathroom. Every wall was tiled, there was a shower and bath, which I glared at, no time for that luxury. Opening the shower door, I turned on the tap and waited, with my hand under the spray, for it to warm up. Having acquired the right temperature I then searched the cabinets for shower gel, shampoo and conditioner. It didn't take me long to strip off my street clothes, I kicked them into the corner with distain. Stepping into the shower was like heaven, its warm water coating my skin and running in rivulets down my body. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure as I saw myself reflected in the mirror tiles in front of me. Running my hands across my body as a lover would, teasing a pert nipple, cupping a full breast. Ghosting down my sides and around my ass. Closing my eyes I had a lovely vision of him stood behind me, it was his hands that cupped my breasts, teased my nipples and slid down to my apex. His hand that slide between my legs as I spread them willingly, his fingers spreading my inner lips and sliding against my clit. A sound from beyond the door alerted me and I quickly searched for the shampoo. Quarter of an hour later I was stepping out of the cubicle. Clean and smelling of roses. I grabbed one of the fluffy towels and wrapped my hair in a loose turban, then wrapped the other around my body, before stepping back into the main room. He was sat, relaxed in one of the chairs facing the shower door, sipping tea from a china cup. He smiled as I made my way over to the settee and grabbed a pair of lace lady's boxers. Turning my back to him, I dropped the towel from around my body and quickly stepped into them. I didn't see the raised eyebrow behind me, or the look of appreciation either. Clad now in just the one undergarment, I picked up the first dress in front of me. It was long, sleek and black. Stepping into it I felt the soft material hug my body like a second skin. I zipped up the side and adjusted the front so that my breast where cupped more fully then turned to him. I watched as his eyes took in my appearance. He smiled again. "you'll have to loose the turban." I tossed the towel aside after giving my hair a quick rub. Still smiling he stood and made his way across the room to a cabinet and reaching inside he took out a brush and walked back, handing it to me. Our fingers touched as I took it from him. Quickly I set about sorting out my short locks. Short sure strokes brushing out any tangles. Once again I stood before him and once again he looked me over. I could actually feel myself blush as his eyes raked me from top to toe. His appreciation was evident in his eyes and the smile that graced his lips. Taking my hand he led me over to the other chair. I watched as he set about pouring another cup of tea and topping his own cup up. Handing me the cup and saucer he indicated the cream and sugar with a sweep of his hand and a "Help yourself." carefully I balanced the saucer in one hand and reached across to add the cream and a couple of spoons of sugar. I looked around the room again, while stirring my tea. I didn't know if I was suppose to make small talk or just sit there, so instead I just sat there. My toes dug into the soft carpet as I stirred the tea in my cup. Sipping my tea I glanced up at him. He was staring at me. I blushed again and ducked my head paying particular interest in my cup and swallowing the drink quickly. I felt it burn all the way down and had to stop myself from gasping at the shock. Hastily I placed the cup and saucer back onto the tray and waited. "Shall we go?" he said, standing and taking my hand to help me rise. Then making our way to the door. It was then I remembered shoes. I dashed back to the settee and grabbed the pair of sling backs. Slipping my feet into them and hurried back to his side. We made our way down the stairs and out the door. The driver was stood by the back passenger door and opened it as we approached. Sliding into the car and over to the other side I rearranged my dress as 'Master Treize' slide in beside me and the door closed.

"Umm," I stuttered as he glanced at me with a smile. "Is there some way you'd like me to address you?" I enquired.

"Oh, my dear of course." he replied "How remiss of me. You may call me Treize and what name shall we address you by?"

I turned to look out the window. "I can't remember my real name." I told him. "mostly I'm known as Hilde but I answer to any name either way."

I could feel him smiling again. "well, Hilde it shall be, for this evening".

The journey was quick and soon the car was turning into a long driveway. It stopped in front of the large house. Its ancient stone work echoing to the strains of a quartet. Couples where walking arm in arm in and out of its open doors. Off to the side of the house a marquise was set up with refreshments.

Light spilled out from every window of the house. The murmur of many voices rolling across the manicured lawns. Once again, the driver opened my side of the door and I carefully stepped out. Treize came around the back of the car and took my arm, leading me up the stone steps and through the opened doors. Another gathering of the elite. Money and wealth on display for all to see. Pampered wives and costly mistresses mixed with each other, chattering politely over mundane things that highlighted their lives. With a regal bearing, Treize led me through the throng, his hand firmly but gently steering me towards the host. Occasionally he would acknowledge a greeting with a smile or stop for a quick chat before continuing his trek towards the host who stood chatting to a couple of business men in black suits, their dates for the night hanging on their arms like a lifeline. Once stood before the group I took time to look at our host. He was small in stature, compared to those stood around him. His blond hair hung down to the collar of his pink shirt. The cut of his black suit enhancing his trim waste and slender build. He looked up as Treize and I approached, his glance taking in both our appearances and acknowledging our presents. I watched as he made some comment to the gentlemen and walked over to greet us. He took Treize's hand in both of his then turned to look at me. I could feel his aquamarine eyes brushing over me as he extended his hand, which I took and held for a few seconds before trying to retract it but he held onto it and brought it to his lips, brushing them gently over the back of my hand before releasing it and smiling up at Treize.

"Glad you could make it, Treize. I hope you'll be staying longer this time?" Treize smiled at him. "We'll see" he said "Depends on how boring the evening gets and what entertainment you have later on, Quatre" the blond laughed and patted Treize on the shoulder…

"Oh, I'm sure you'll like the entertainment we have scheduled for tonight?" and with that last remark hanging in the air, he left to mingle with the others. Treize snagged a couple of glasses from the tray that one of the caterers carried and handed one to me. Looking at me over the rim of his glass he grinned down at me.

"Don't mind Quatre, he can be quite the bastard when he wants to be. I only hope that the evening is as good as he thinks it'll be." We spent the next hour walking round the room and chatting with some of the guests, well, those of them that felt the need to come and find out where Treize got his latest date from, that is. I will admit that I felt as if I was on show for some odd reason. As if I was being paraded around like a prize cow at a cattle auction. I got a few funny glances from the women and appraising ones from the men, which didn't make me feel any better either. A little after midnight I noticed that people were moving into groups and making their way to different parts of the house. Treize took my elbow and steered me out of the main room and down the hallway, turning left we went through into a large room. My steps faltered slightly and Treize's grip on my arm tightened as he steered me over to one of the many comfy chairs. The room itself was like a small cinema. The seating arrangement done in a semicircle nearer the back of the room, each row of seats slightly elevated than the one before it. There were only five rows of seats but each row had six seats in it with enough of a gap between each to allow plenty of room. I almost felt lost when I sat down, the chair being larger than normal chairs. Looking around I found out why, some where sitting two to a seat. The centre of the room its self had only one prop, a red velvet chaise-longue. The door closed and the lights dimmed. A spot light high lighted a door to the left and followed the two young men as they made their way into the centre of the room. Each one seemed to complement the other. While one was dressed in black, the other dressed in white. One had short brown hair, the other had long flowing auburn hair that reached just below his butt.

"For your viewing pleasure tonight. We have Heero and Duo" the voice drifted across the room as soft music began to play. They bowed to the gathering before making their way over to the chaise-longue. I watched as the two sat facing each other. Heero raised a hand and lovingly caressed Duo's cheek brushing lightly at the few stray strand of hair that had escaped his pony tail. His lips moved silently. "Eye's on me and only me." Duo nodded softly and leant forward, his lips brushing against Heero's, nibbling softly on the bottom lip. Heero moved his hand to the back of Duo's neck pulling them closer together as Duo raised his hands to Heero's collar and removed the tie, letting it fall forgotten to the floor. As the kiss deepened Duo's hands moved down Heero's shirt front and began opening the buttons one by one, then pulled the shirt from Heero's trousers. Pushing open the shirt, Duo's hands moved under the material and slid both jacket and shirt off of Heero's broad shoulders. Smoothed chest bared for all to see, Heero gasped as Duo's fingers ghosted down from his shoulders and splayed across his nipples, fingers absently teasing the erect nubs. Heero broke the kiss and lay his forehead against Duo's shoulder, his breathing short .Duo smiled and whispered. "You like that Heero?" Heero just grunted and made short work of both Duo's jacket and shirt. The pair stood as one. This time as Duo's left hand slid behind Heero's neck, gently pulling his head down and kissing him, his right hand moved to cup Heero's growing erection. Heero pressed himself harder against Duo's hand, slowly rocking his hips, moaning at the delightful friction he was getting from both Duo's hand and his clothed erection. Neither one seemed to notice those sat watching them. It was like they where both in a world of their own.

I watched avidly as each warred for dominance, a soft touch here followed by a gasp, and slide of hand there, greeted by a moan of pleasure. Eventually both were stood before us naked. Their body's softly glistening with in the light. Taking his hand he led Heero over to the chaise-longue. Duo moved to lay on the down, his back resting comfortably against its high back, one arm slung across the side of the longue while with the other he gently stoked himself. His left leg bent and the soul of that foot firmly planted of the longue while his right leg dangled over the edge its toes barely touching the floor.

I could hear a lot of shifting around behind and to the side of me and will admit that I was getting a little uncomfortable myself. The site was so beautiful to behold. Both men unaware of those around them, secure in their own world of pleasure. I gasped in shock as firm hands lifted me up and Treize slide in to sit behind me. I heard him chuckle softly.

"Enjoying the show?" he whispered into my ear, as he raised the back of my dress so that it was bunched up behind me and seated me more comfortable on his lap. Hastily glancing round the room, I noticed that some others were sat such as we and more than a few had their partner on its knees facing them, I dreaded to think what they where up to.

"Just relax and enjoy." Treize whispered. I felt his hands move to my legs and position them outside of his own. I could feel his broad chest pressed against my back and his warm breath against the side of my neck as he nuzzled the skin, breathing in my scent. Dragging my eyes to the front, I watched as Duo prepped himself, his fingers tracing the outline of his entrance slowly before he slid one of the digits inside, moving it gently in and out before adding another slender digit and stretching himself further. His eyes always on the face of his lover, his look so serene. Heero had sat himself on the far end of the longue and was watching Duo avidly, occasionally his hand would stray to Duo's leg, where he would let his hand slide up from ankle to knee and back again. Treize was keeping himself busy also, I felt the zipper on the side of my dress slowly lower down a few inches followed by his hand cupping my breast. I could feel his erection pressing in to my ass as it strained against the confines of his trousers. Deftly his fingers teased my nipples until they seemed to be almost painful to the touch. I turned my head towards him but felt his cheek press against mine as he spoke.

"Watch the show" he whispered. Turning back to the scene before me I tried to concentrate on it and not on what Treize was doing to me. Heero was still watching his lover avidly. Already Duo had three fingers inside himself, eyes glazed with passion. I watched as Heero reached forward and removed Duo's fingers gently, then took him in his arms and kissed him, his hands gripping Duo's hair at the nape of his neck. Duo shifted up onto his knees and when the kiss broke he turned and faced away from his lover, inviting himself to be taken, spreading his slender legs wide and glancing over his shoulder at Heero he smiled. Heero bent slightly to pick up something from beneath the longue, he squeezed some gel onto his palm before dropping the container back to the floor. Slender fingers stroked his hardened cock, smearing it with the gel. Moving closer to his lover, Heero's fingers traced Duo's opening with the gelled digits. Placing his right knee onto the longue behind his lover, Heero positioned himself at Duo's entrance, sliding the palm of one hand along his lovers back. Duo turned again to watch his mate before rocking his hips back and impaling himself on Heero's cock. As Heero's head rocked back with pleasure, so Duo's fell forward, gasping. I whimpered softly as Treize's hand moved between my legs, his fingers deftly moving beneath my panties and finding my own entrance and mercilessly teasing my already wet clit. I moved my hands on top of his, trying to stop him, I heard him tut softly even as he took my hands and placed them on the arms of the chair, holding them there as if to emphasis for me not to remove them. Being a whore doesn't mean I like making an exhibition of myself. I was torn between leaving and staying. I shifted on his lap bringing my legs together and made as if to move away. I felt his hands grip my waist holding me still and his lips gently nuzzle the side of my neck. He sighed "As you wish" . Then I felt the zipper being returned to its original place on my dress. Call me fickle but I did miss his hands on me. I shifted sideways on his lap and lay my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry" was all I said. I felt him chuckle softly, it rumbled through his chest like a summer thunderstorm.

"Don't be" he said softly "It was presumptuous of me to think otherwise." I think that right then and there I was enamoured with him. Someone of his ilk was indeed a treasure to hold onto, lucky Zechs. I didn't pay too much attention to the show after that. Content as I was to sit on his lap and listen to his heart beating. I must have drifted for the next thing I remember are the lights coming up and those around us making their way out of the room. I stood quickly, making sure my dress was correct then looked up at Treize.

He was smiling at me. "You missed the best part." he said as he took my hand in his and led me out of the room. Quickly glancing at the stage, I found it empty with the exception of the longue, a pile of clothes and the small tube of gel. Placing his hand in the small of my back Treize led me back into the main room in which others gathered. I could feel my cheeks heat up as my gaze settled on Quatre who was also watching us, a smirk of evil flitted across his face as his eyes locked with mine but in a second was gone, replaced by a smile. I watched as he strolled over to us.

"Well, what did you think? Aren't they just perfect for showing?" I found my shoe's interesting and left it for Treize to answer him.

"Indeed, quite the pair. Like chalk and cheese." Treize replied, his arm snaking around my waist as he pulled me slightly to the front of him.

Quatre beamed at us, nodding his head. "Yes, yes, they are. I found them in 'The Market' just last month. Its not taken too much to train them as they where a pair to begin with but I have yet to find their limits." He turned to address another couple that had quietly approached us and Treize moved me quickly away from them and into the foyer.

"Do you wish to leave?" he asked absently brushing the hair from my eyes. "I will not be offended if it is too much for you to handle at such short notice." Shaking my head I raised my hand to his face and gently traced its contours. Very lucky Zechs. I know that I would never attain anyone like Treize and call me silly but I wanted to have just one night in his presence and damn the consequences. It would keep me warm for the rest of my life. Leaning slowly forward I brushed my lips across his and splayed my fingers across his broad chest. I could feel his smile widen as my lips moved across his cheek and I gently breathed into his ear.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you for your kindness. I am more than willing to comply." again I felt his chest rumble beneath my finger tips as he laughed.

"Oh my dear, you have no idea how pleasing that sounds." he took me in his arms and held me closer, brushing his lips against my own ear he whispered. "They have rooms here for such purposes, but I will warn you that other may well see what we are doing, there is no privacy here." Pulling away slightly, I looked into his eyes.

"I prefer one on one. I'm not all that up on voyeurs, sorry." His hand cupped my face, his thumb gently rubbing against my cheekbone.

"I'll contact my driver and let Quatre know we are leaving. Perhaps you would like to use the restroom while I am gone? I'll meet you back here in ten minutes." Taking my hand he gave it a light squeeze and walked back into the main room. I managed to track down one of the many servers and get directions to the rest room and was back with in the ten minutes. Treize was waiting beside the stairs. He took my arm in his and we walked the short distance to the car, which was parked, waiting out side the front door. I don't remember the journey back to his home. My mind was running through all that I had seen or been party to. It was quite an eye opener to say the least. I'd heard of places like that but to actually go to one and be a part of it as well as the amount of people there was a little intimidating. I began to wonder how those who worked there felt. If they where being treated better or worse than I was. There had to be limits set, boundaries that even the rich had to abide by. The hand on my leg brought me out of my revelries and I turned to smile at Treize taking his hand in mine.

"Such deep thoughts, you've not said a word since we left. Having second thoughts?" he asked. Shaking my head I leant forward and kissed him, brushing my tongue along his upper lip, teasing him. The car stopped and we made our way back into Treize's home. I watched as he freed himself of his jacket then pulled his tie free from his shirt and laid it along the back of a chair. Then taking my hand in his, he lead me up the flight of stairs to his room. I stood just inside the door way and watched as he moved over to the light by the side of the king size bed, switching it on before turning to wards me and beckoning me into his room. Kicking my shoes off before entering, I glided across the room and into his arms. His kiss was deep and full of need. I began to feel light headed with the passion I could feel flowing from him. Wrapping his arms around me tighter he moulded his body to mine, I felt his hard cock brushing against me and moaned softly. As he continued the kiss my fingers made short work of the buttons on his shirt, I quickly pulled the shirt from the confines of his trousers and brushing my hands across his shoulders pushed the shirt free of him, to let it drop forgotten to the floor. I felt his fingers ghosting along my side and the zip of my dress lower, allowing the dress to fall and pool at my feet, agile fingers slipped into the top of my ladies boxers and slowly lowered them down my legs. I used his firm shoulders to hold onto as I stepped out of them. He stood quickly and stepped out of his shoes and taking another step closer to me, lifted me free from the pool of material and into his arms. His lips where back on mine in seconds, his tongue invading my mouth as he carried me over to the bed and gently lay me upon it soft coverings, following me down, his body pressed against mine. As his hands cupped my breasts his fingers and thumb teasing my sensitive nipples, my fingers made even shorter work of his trousers button and zip. We rolled onto our sides, facing each other and my fingers glided into the opening of his trousers and around his hardened shaft. I heard him moan as I pumped his hard flesh. Quickly he stood and removed his trousers and socks before laying back beside me, kissing me hard. He rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him, his hips rocking his trapped cock between our bodies, even as his hands caressed my ass, kneading the cheeks. We broke for air and I moved to sit between his spread thighs. Keeping my eyes on his I trailed tiny kisses down his body, allowing my tongue to dally at the small indenture of his stomach before continuing to lick a trail down to his cock. I felt his fingers move across my shoulders to my head and a slight pressure of his hands pushing me down. I licked his cock from base to tip like a child would a lollypop, swirling my tongue around its tip and tasting the pre-cum that was slowly leaking from it, before taking it partially into my mouth and sucking on its head. My fingers caressed his balls as my other hand wrapped itself around the rest of his cock, pumping it and sucking on its head at the same time. His fingers tightened in my hair and he cried out as I took all of his cock into my mouth, swallowing around its girth. I could feel his balls tighten up and knew he wasn't far off cumming. Before I could take him over the edge his hands gripped my shoulder and dragged me back up the length of his body before he rolled me onto my back. His hands guided my legs over his shoulders as his weight pressed me into the bed and pulling me closer to him, he thrust into me. Fucking me with long hard thrusts, then slowing to short shallow ones. He kept changing the tempo, keeping me just hovering on the edge. I could see a light sheen of sweat gather on his skin. He pulled out of me and quickly turned me over, raising me onto my knees, I let my head fall onto my arms and offered up my ass to him.. I felt his hand rest in the small of my back as he positioned his cock at my entrance before plunging it back into my damp cunt. His fingers slid around my hips, between my legs and began to tease my clit as he continued fucking me hard. I was panting with need, my breath coming in gasps of pure pleasure. I could feel my cunt walls tightening around his cock, feel each ridge and vein that ran along his length. I knew I wasn't far off the edge. His arms wrapped around me as he brought my body up with his, so that I was sitting on his cock, feeling it penetrating me deeper. His hand still teasing my clit as the other moved to my breast, pinching and rolling the nipple, squeezing and cupping the breast. I screamed as I came, my body tightening around his cock that still moved inside me. I felt his body stiffen behind me and felt his warmth pouring inside me, coating my inner walls. We fell in a liquid heap on our sides, still trying to catch our breaths and riding out the pleasure that coursed through us. Treize reached across and pulled a sheet over our cooling bodies, pulling me close to him so that I was half resting on his chest and tucking my head beneath his chin. He held me thus until I drifted in to a light slumber. When I woke the room was bathed in the soft glow of pre-dawn. I could hear the shower running and the light tenor of Treize singing as he cleansed himself. Wrapping the sheet around me, I made my way over to the window and stood watching the dawn light creeping across the finely cut lawns. Nature was waking up, in all its glory. The shower shut off and within minutes Treize strolled naked into the room drying his hair. "morning" he said as he dropped the towel on a stool and made his way over to the wardrobe. I watched as he dressed himself, then blushed as he turned towards me, raising an eyebrow. "Ahh, clothes." he smiled, holding a hand up. "Wait here, I'll fetch them." I turned back to the window and nearly jumped out of my skin when Treize's voice called from the door. "Shower's all yours. Clean towels ready and waiting for you. I'll be back in a while." and he was gone again. I grinned as I made my way over to the bathroom, dropping the sheet beside his wet towel before closing the bathroom door behind me. I felt really refreshed when I exited the bathroom. Squeaky clean and ready for the world. Treize had put my own clothes on the now remade bed, and I hesitated to put them on. Knowing that once I did things would be back to what they where before. He the 'john', me the 'hooker.' Still, I had such great memories, I wondered what Zechs would say, would he still talk to me after knowing that I'd spent the night with one of his regulars. I could hear footsteps on the stairs outside and someone was whistling as they approached the room. Hastily I dressed myself and was just slipping into my heels when there was a knock at the door. Looking up, the smile that I had on my face died quickly as I found Zechs stood in the doorway, leaning against it and glaring at me. He'd changed from last night and was now dressed in black slacks and a red muscle shirt that clung to his tight body. I began to stutter, trying to find words that just became muddled when spoken. Sighing I shook my head before looking up at him and telling him I was just leaving. I grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder and made to walk past him but he blocked my exit with one arm as his other hand came up to cup my chin. Leaning forward he forced his tongue past my lips and kissed me, brutally crushing my lips to his as his tongue invaded my mouth. Raising my hands to his chest, I tried to push him away from me but he held me in place firmly, wrapping his arms around me and crushing my body to his. When he did released me, I stumbled back a few steps. He was just looking at me, his blue eyes boring into me, his face blank. I couldn't read him, didn't know if he was angry at me. When he moved into the room, I backed away from him slowly, keeping my eyes on him, waiting to find an opening so that I could get past him and out of here. My legs hit the end of the bed and I tumbled backwards onto it. Before I could roll off Zechs was on top of me, holding my arms above my head and pinning my legs down with his as his body pressed against mine. I struggled beneath him, twisting and turning, trying to free myself, when I heard a discrete cough from behind us. Zechs raised himself up slightly and turned his head towards the door. Looking around him, I could see Treize standing in the doorway. He was smiling, that Cheshire cat grin, his eyes alight with mischief. "Starting without me Zechs?" he asked as he firmly closed the door behind him, locking it before making his way over to the bed. When Zechs turned back to me I saw the self same grin on his face before he lowered his head and kissed me.

The end?


End file.
